Strawberry Sherlock
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is hired to help the head of Hanazono Industries during recent events on their London Branch. However he did not expect to be solving his newest case along with the CEO's daughter Shizuma or her peppy and naive girlfriend Nagisa. But it's all just another strange adventure John will probably add to his blog. *Shizuma x Nagisa, Sherlock/Strawberry Panic Crossover*
1. Chapter 1

John Watson wasn't sure what to make of Sherlock as they entered the large hotel building. Actually he wasn't really sure what to make of this entire situation at all.

"Sherlock, why are we here?" John asked. His curly haired friend remained standing still as they waited for an elevator.

"Client of course."

"A client?"

"Yes."

"A rich client?" John asked hopefully. Sherlock scratched a cheek.

"More or less. He's the head of a company."

_More or less? _John had to hold back a laugh. A car was personally sent for them at Baker Street and before a John could get a word in Sherlock dragged him along for the ride.

"The client is an old acquaintance of mine. He might be able to help with our rent."

_Ah of course_. Rent recently became a minor problem for the Baker Street duo as the last three cases Sherlock volunteered for with two without pay and the third with the client as the perpetrator (Which Sherlock saw through right away but took anyways just for the fun of exposing the culprit).

Before the elevator opened a young red headed girl turned the corner and approached both carrying what looked like a large bag of snacks. Sherlock glanced at her briefly as he stepped into the elevator as she followed in a long with John.

"_Uwa_! _Igirisu no okashi wa totemo oishīdesu_!" the young girl said excitedly with a smile. It took less than a second for Sherlock to realize what language she was speaking and the other half of that second to figure out she was referring to sweets in the large bag.

John had noticed Sherlock examining the young girl in his usual deductive way. Subtle eye movements and slow blinks from Sherlock with little facial movement were the cues that his advanced mind was at work dissecting every bit of information he could gather from her.

Sherlock was at what he did best: seeing _and _observing. Together married harmoniously to give him a mind's eye more powerful than most people could fathom.

_Red hair-recessive trait in family. Visiting from Japan but not particularly wealthy, yet affords many treats. Suggests sweet tooth, but modest of number bought-a lower upper class background possibly but aloof. Dress is fine make but she did not buy it, size is one size larger than her but not too large. A gift from an older woman-a fellow student from high school attended-no academy, considering her age and nature. Here in London but with-_

Sherlock's lips pursed together. John recognized that look immediately.

"You are here with Miss Shizuma Hanazono, are you not?"

The red headed girl blinked for a few seconds before turning around to face Sherlock. He and John's brows raised as the girl then nervously gasped for a second.

"Ah-ah-y-you're..." the redhead paused tilting her head. "Wait... you don't have the hat."

John's eyes widened while Sherlock had froze. The air in the elevator seemed to chill as Sherlock tried to recompose, flipping up his coat collar for a bit of confidence as he cleared his throat.

The girl blinked at Sherlock glancing now at John gasping once again raising up a finger pointing it at the doctor.

"Ah! You're Watson! Then you guys really are the blogging detectives!" the girl said with a happy realization.

John, flattered spoke to the young girl. "Oh so you've read the blog too! That's great."

"Yeah! I read every new case-oh I'm Nagisa, I'm from Japan." Nagisa bowed politely while John smiled rather chipper like.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sherlock was not amused at this like his friend however. Nagisa stared up at Sherlock curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"He's fine dear." John reassured the young girl patting her back.

Exiting the elevator Nagisa was surprised when John and Sherlock got off with her. The sleuth then when on to explain how he figured out why the young girl was in London and also that she was staying with Mr. Hanazono and his daughter Shizuma whom she was friends with.

"Wow that's totally right! That's amazing Mr. Sherlock!"

Sherlock himself was unsure how to respond to the tiny girl's praise. He appreciated it but his attention was drawn to the girl's large eyes and rather happy air about her. They were what caught his attention in the first place and it was her eyes and happy air that acted as an open book for the sleuth. Though it was not like he wasn't rather odded out about it.

_Energetic. A bit naive, but not purposefully so. Enjoys sweets. Does not gain weight. Curious. Reads John's blog every week. She's afraid of ghosts._

"Thank you... um... Nagisa san."

"Oh just Nagisa is fine! Nagisa Aoi!" the girl smiled brightly again.

John himself noticed how Sherlock seemed rather plexed at Nagisa. Was he unused to such a happy seeming sort of person? It was true they didn't really hang out with overly peppy people really, maybe Sherlock was out of his element on a person now.

Was there something troubling in his reading of Nagisa? Maybe but then again this small girl didn't seem to hide anything. Was Sherlock attracted to her maybe? Most likely not but in a bit of ways John began to think Sherlock was holding an odd sort of fascination with Nagisa. John wasn't sure how to describe it but he remained silent as the three continued walking over to the Hanazono's hotel room.

When the door opened Nagisa, Sherlock, and John entered before the sight of a young woman with white silver hair in a black dress. She paused for a moment locking eyes with Sherlock who simply blinked at her.

"Hello again Shizuma."

"Sherlock..." Shizuma spoke quietly. Her eyes widened slightly and mouth pursed closed. Nagisa and John both noticed this reaction as they walked in further to the room.

"Oh you two know each other?" Nagisa asked curiously. Shizuma nodded approaching Nagisa. She wrapped an arm around Nagisa's shoulder bringing her right to her side protective like while John and Sherlock stood where they were watching.

"It'd been so long since we last met, senpai." Shizuma said now more playful like. John blinked.

_Senpai? Is that a nickname?_ John wasn't sure. After all he was not really familiar with Japanese vernacular and honorifics. But for one Nagisa however the mention of this name caused her eyes to widen.

_Senpai! Sherlock san is... Shizuma's senpai?_

Sherlock Holmes remained as he was putting both hands behind his back and standing straight. His blue eyes stared back at Shizuma's who also held her gaze in something of a staring match. In a few silent seconds neither really said more until Sherlock dropped his shoulders and relaxed.

"Now where is Mr. Hanazono? He has a case for me."

* * *

**Flying Lion:**

**So... *ahem* I watched **_**Strawberry Panic **_**in December of last year. And in January I watched **_**Sherlock**_ **for the first time. And SP was still in my head while I was watching that show and crossover ideas sort of sprang up from there. Though now it's been almost a year and I finally got around to posting this. And I still need to update other fics. Forgive me readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You haven't changed a bit _senpai_." Shizuma frowned at Sherlock.

"You know I am not one for small talk Shizuma. Your father requested my services." Sherlock replied coolly glancing around the hotel room. Hands folded behind his back gloves already removed from his fingers.

"So you two met before then?" John spoke up stepping forward. Sherlock had his back turned from his flat mate while Shizuma approached the former doctor shaking his hand.

"Shizuma Hanazono. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah-John Watson. Pleasure is all mine." John replied glancing at the young woman. Shizuma smiled warmly. Maybe it was being around on many of Sherlock's cases but John could swear he could read several bits of information off of the young woman.

_Hair is natural color... she's wealthy, but not spoiled... commanding... polite... intelligent..._

John half smiled at the last thought. He wasn't sure why it came up but he knew for a fact Shizuma wasn't just an ordinary wealthy woman.

"Nagisa tells me a lot about your blog Dr. Watson. You and Sherly are really popular aren't you?" Shizuma brought up as she brisked across the room. to grab a tea pot. Sherlock had turned back as John and Nagisa took their seats around a coffee table.

"Shizuma you never said you were friends with Sherlock Holmes before." The petite redhead spoke up, her large eyes looking bigger as she seemed even more innocent.

_Not intentional of course. _Sherlock remembered as he sat down next to John across from Shizuma and Nagisa. _Her innocence and curiosity is natural. Puzzling how..._

"Oh my little Nagisa, you never asked if I knew him before." Shizuma said in a sweet tone directed towards the redhead.

Nagisa pouted crossing her arms away from the white haired beauty. Sherlock's subtle facial movements were at work as he sat unnoticed by Nagisa but spotted clearly by Shizuma. She locked eyes with the detective who didn't blink.

"Oh Sherlock, not this again." Shizuma sighed.

"What ever do you mean?" Sherlock replied lifting up the tea pot to pour himself a cup.

"You've figured out everything about me since we last met. Now you want to show off, is that right?" Shizuma of course was right on point as Sherlock's brow raised.

"Perhaps..."

Sherlock lifted the teacup to his lips sipping on the blend of sakura tea. He set the cup down still not moving his eyes away from Shizuma's. Her posture was relaxed hands holding her head up with elbows on her knees. Her eyes also holding the staring match were much softer compared to the great detective's.

Nagisa who wasn't sure of what was going on just blinked as she reached for one of the sweets on the coffee table.

"Well Sherlock... I can see from your eyes that nasty tobacco habit has been kicked out the window. You still put your coat collar up to look cool, and..." Shizuma's lips curled into a smirk. "You're still avoiding social gatherings as best as possible."

Sherlock showed little change of expression towards Shizuma. The white haired beauty merely grinned as she reached for the teapot to pour herself a cup. John blinked at his flat mate and then back to Shizuma surprised that she too could make a deduction like the sleuth.

"Oh Shizuma... still need practice. You only got two out of three right that time." Sherlock replied sipping his tea.

"I am right Sherly. You know that." Shizuma replied leaning back raising a leg over another.

"That bit of the coat collar is completely inaccurate." Sherlock responded.

John forced himself not to smirk. Of course everyone was aware of Sherlock's force of habit save the detective himself. Apparently even a long time friend like Shizuma proved he'd always done that before.

"Getting along well I see Sherlock." a crisp voice spoke from another room. Approaching was a tall man with silver grey hair dressed in a tailored suit who appeared ready for big business.

Sherlock and John both stood up as the white haired man approached to shake hands. His grasp was firm matching John's own-an interesting note as even the former soldier found matching the handshake difficult.

"Mr. Hanazono. It is always a pleasure." Sherlock quickly shook his hand sitting back down. Hanazono smiled turning from Sherlock back to his daughter.

"We're just catching up father." Shizuma informed. The elder Hanazono nodded taking his sea separated from the two couches.

"I've heard a lot about you these recent years Sherlock. You've grown up quite since you were tutoring my little Shizuma. The NPA back home is quite impressed with your work." Hanazono spoke with something of a warmth in his eyes.

"Yes indeed. This case you called us for Mr. Hanazono wouldn't have anything to do with your re-scheduled trips from Hong Kong to Paris and now London would it?"

Mr. Hanazono chuckled while Nagisa blinked in confusion. Shizuma was unimpressed as she sat straight continuing to drink her tea. Poor John however being just a mere observer hadn't followed on as quickly as Sherlock. But he knew his flat mate wouldn't fail to explain in just a moment.

"Sharp as ever I see. What gave it away dear boy?" Mr. Hanazono inquired. He of course knew what was coming as well and the subtle gleam across Sherlock's features ensured he wouldn't disappoint.

"Your suit could only have been tailored in such a fashion in Hong Kong. You have offices in Hong Kong so it is logical that you were just there getting a suit tailored for business. Despite that fact you are currently in Europe still wearing the same suit while you could have changed. Perhaps you stuck with it for your love of their style or more logically as a man focused on his work you couldn't be bothered to switch in time of an emergency."

Nagisa's brows raised. She was now witnessing the genius detective at work first hand, something only heard about till now to her confirmed true. John had noticed the look of awe in Nagisa's expression and couldn't help but liken it to a child in a candy store with everything on sale.

Mr.. Hanazono grinned. Just like he remembered the young man was still sharp as ever uncovering information of all the facts.

"How did you figure out Paris then?" Sherlock glanced away from Hanazono towards his daughter. Shizuma blinked.

"Aside from the fact of French pastries on the coffee table there is your daughter. You picked her up in Paris on stop from Hong Kong before coming here. Of course you're business is important but not more so than your daughter, you picked her and her girlfriend up from Paris, a city Shizuma is fond of and studied at briefly, before coming to London to see me."

John's brows both stood up as Sherlock finished his sentence. Of course Sherlock was always serious and his deduction was spoken to the truth. Nagisa's red blush could only confirm this while Shizuma smiled wryly at Sherlock.

"She's your type of course. Innocent, bright eyed. she completes you." Sherlock directed at Shizuma. She giggled as she snaked an arm around Nagisa's neck.

"Yes. My little Nagisa and I were enjoying a little vacation there before father came for us. He wanted us to join him in England and as you know my little kitten here is a big fan of yours."

Shizuma held Nagisa closely while the young redhead glanced up at the white haired beauty. She was rather nervous at how easily read she was to Sherlock Holmes but in her girlfriends embrace Nagisa felt secure.

Little did Nagisa know Sherlock still couldn't figure out the redhead completely. Her innocence threw him off guard.

* * *

******FlyingLion: Merry Christmas guys. Did you see the Sherlock Special? It was awesome! Oh this takes place before "The Reichenbach Fall" but after "The Hounds of Baskerville" just for clarification. It's also a few years after the end of the ****__****Strawberry Panic ********anime so Shizuma and Nagisa are both young adults at this point. Next chapter will focus more on the reason for Sherlock's reunion with the Hanazono's.**


End file.
